NIÑERA A BORDO
by onepiece97
Summary: Tashigi es convertida en bebe por Boney y Zoro se ocupara de ella, no hagáis caso del resumen que es muy malo XD, pero bueno os hacéis una idea jajajaja
1. Chapter 2

sí, es cierto, lo abandoné,estaba agobiada y estresada, he decidido subirlo de nuevo, si a alguien le gustó espero que vuelva hacerlo y que no dejeis de leerlo por la tardanza, siento la espera, ahora viene de nuevo, intentaré mejorarlos, despues de un tiempo, volverlo a leer te da ideas y se te ocurren mejoras, aunque la base será la misma, espero que al menos haya servido de algo este tiempo


	2. Chapter 1

**NIÑERA A BORDO**

**capítulo 1: encuentro**

_(todos los perdonajes de one piece son propiedad de eiichiro Oda, yo lo solo los cojo un poquito para fantasear sobre cosas que me gustaría que pudieran pasar xD)_

Los mugiwara navegaban por unas extrañamente tranquilas aguas del mar del nuevo mundo, la cercanía a una isla de verano empezaba a notarse.

-**Namiiii,¿queda mucho para una isla?**\- preguntó el entusiasmado capitán, la navegante se concentraba en estudiar el loge pose, la aguja que seguían estaba muy tranquila lo que se traducia en una gran tranquilidad para la tripulación en general, les había costado evitar que el capitán viera el dichoso aparatito y es que una de las agujas no dejaba de girar como loca y temían que al verla se le ocurriera seguirla.

-**puede que, si el tiempo sigue tan bien como hasta ahora, en un par de horas, tal vez tres, divisemos una isla en el horizonte**\- le respondio alegre Nami :)

-**¡biieeeenn! ¡una islaaa, una islaaa, una islaaa!**-

Sanji se ocupaba de las cocinas, se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, Zoro practicaba sus habituales ejercicios de entrenamiento, Chopper fabricaba algunas medicinas y...bueno ya os podeis imaginar lo que hacia cada uno, Franky con sus cacharros, Luffy sentado en el león vigilando el horizonte etc, de esta manera transcurrían los dias en la cubierta de la nave de esta alocada tripulación.

-**isla Manegua**\- dijo Robin que estaba sentada ojeando un libro.

-**exactamente**\- le respondió la navegante.

-**nos toca un descanso ¿eh?**\- dijo Robin con su maternal sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-**sí, creo que ya va siendo hora, jaja, después de acabar con Doflamingo creo que nos lo merecemos**\- dijo Nami, mientras observaba la cubierta y en ella a la tripulación.

-**son como niños todavía..., cuesta creer que puedan ponerse tan en serio en situaciones como la que acabamos de pasar- **dijo con un aire algo nostálgico. Sonrió.

**-fue muy bonito ver como Luffy se reencontraba con su hermano**\- la navegante miraba en ese momento a su apreciado capitán. Hubo un silencio.

-**me alegro muchísimo... por él-** concluyó sonriente.

-**¿estas leyendo sobre la isla?**\- le preguntó Nami a Robin cambiando el tema de conversación.

-**sí, encontré un libro muy interesante en Dressrosa: Manegua, una isla de descanso tanto para marines como piratas, donde esta prohibida la violencia y consta de su propio sistema de vigilancia y control de disturbios totalmente independiente del gobierno mundial y la armada, tiene saunas, museos, centros comerciales, parques de atracciones...todo lo que cualquier persona en busca de algo de descanso podría desear- **leyó Robin de su libro.

-**¡ala es genial!, es el lugar perfecto para unas vacaciones, y nos libraremos del problema de la armada, creo que nos quedaremos un par de semanas, me voy a recorrer cada tienda XD- **dijo Nami.

-**ya va siendo hora de renovar vestuario, y con la cantidad de oro que nos regalo el rey Riku como agradecimiento por salvar la ciudad podemos darnos algún caprichito ¿verdad?-**

**-fufufu, tienes toda la razón navegante-chan, anda ¿y esto?-**

**-a ver**\- Nami y Robin leían del libro.

-**en Manegua hay una exposición trimestral de espadas, algunos de los mejores artesanos de todo Grand Line exponen réplicas exactas de las mejores espadas del mundo, una actividad que atrae millones de turistas al año , cada semestre la exposición se ve incrementada e espadas, ya que su elaboración es lenta y delicada, actualmente, la exposición consta de 362 replicas exactas y va en aumento, si visitan esta isla es algo que no se pueden perder-**

**-anda, esto puede interesar a Zoro-kun-**

**-es cierto Nami chan-**

Tan pronto como acabaron de comer, la isla en la que atracarían estaba a la vista, Nami y Robin informaron a Zoro sobre la exposición y nada más mencionar parque de atracciones, los ojos de Chopper , Luffy y Brook se volvieron estrellitas de la emoción,aunque claro, la verdad es...que brook no tiene ojos jajajajaaja, bueno, Sanji se tomaría un buen descanso, esa semana se alimentaría en los distintos restaurantes de la isla, de vez en cuando , daba gusto no ser el que cocinaba, Naami iba a ir directa al centro comercial con Robin y Ussop y Franky irían a explorar la isla.  
Un par de horas después, atracaron en la isla, era muy bulliciosa, había barcos de otros piratas famosos en el puerto e incluso de marines, no se preocuparon de dejar a nadie que se encargara de vigilar el barco, no parecía necesario, Nami dio algo de dinero a los demás y al poco tiempo ya estaban todos repartidos por la ciudad.

Zoro buscaba la exposición de espadas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, había carteles por toda la ciudad, era algo que realmente tenía fama, las indicaciones de como llegar al lugar eran claras y precisas pero aun así Zoro tardó un par de horas en llegar.

-**por fin he llegado, esta ciudad es un maldito laberinto-**

**-no me lo puedo creer esta espada es...exactamente, la legendaria "shintumi daome"**(_nota: me he inventado el nombre totalmente, no la busqueis que no significa nada XD_), **pertenecía al famoso samurai que derrotó a una flota completa de la armada totalmente solo, ohh es hermosaa**-

**"mierda, esa voz..." **pensó zoro al oir todo esto, en la estantería que estaba en frente suya, una marine obsesionada por las espadas y peor aun, por derrotar a Roronoa Zoro, estaba absorta en su viejo manual de katanas, al verla, se agachó, tenía que evitar que lo viera, tenía que salir de allí, no tenía ganas de otra de las discusiones tan insoportables se la marine de las gafas, y por encima de todo, no iba a enfrentarse a ella ya lo hizo en su momento, y venció.

Gateando entre grandes vitrinas, ignorando las miradas de la gente extrañada, Zoro buscaba la forma de huir sin ser descubierto, se lebantó, ya estaba lejos, o al menos eso pensaba.

**-¡Roronoa Zoro!- **y ahí estaba, esa voz, esa maldita voz, a una distancia de una 20 metros, ella lo miraba, con esa mirada de odio que el nunca entendería, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, correr, no podía hacer otra cosa.

**-¡detente Roronoa!**\- la chica corría tras él.

-**¡quedas arrestado!**-

-**¿¡pero que dices?!, ¡no puedes arrestarme en esta isla!**-

-**¡llamaré a Smoker y os sacaremos de esta isla! ¡que me salvaras en Punk Hazard no significa que te hayas librado de mi! ¡esa espada debería estar en manos de la justícia!**\- y así, corriendo entre calles extrechas y plazas bulliciosas, atravesando tiendas... Zoro huia, una vez más, de aquella chica a la que no podía ni mirar a la cara, ¿porqué? ¿¡porqué tenían que parecerse tanto ?!

-**¡maldita sea!- **qué bien empezaban sus vacaciones...

Tashigi empezaba a enfadarse, ese hombre, nunca llegaría a entenderlo, era...

-**¡aaaaahg!, ¡detente Roronoa!**\- en el incesante intento de alcanzarlo, pasó por delante de una tienda y chocó con alguien que salía de ella, lo que le obligó a detenerse.

-**¡lo..lo siento!**\- intentó seguir corriendo e ignorarlo pero alguien la detuvo bruscamente agarrandola por la espalda de su chaqueta.

-**eh tú, ¿sabes con quien acabas de chocar?, nuestra capitana no se anda con tonterías marinerita**\- Un hombre corpulento, muy grande la miraba muy cerca suyo, era intimidante...muy intimidante..., de detrás suya salió una chica joven de cabello rosa, mascando chicle

-**anda, una marine ¿eh?, ¿disfrutando de unas vacaciones?-**

-**Bonney..**.-

-**anda que honor, si sabe mi nombre jajajajaja- **dijo sarcásticamente.

**-¿qué hacías corriendo de esa manera?, ¿querías jugar un poco?, me se un juego muy divertido ¿sabes?**\- Solo un roce, solo tocarla y el lugar donde estaba Tashigi, al momento solo había un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo, Bonney se agachó, y susurró algo a la 'ropa', de la que apareció un pequeña carita de una niña de unos 3 años, pelo azul y grandes y juguetones ojos.

-**con esto, te divertirás durante un tiempo, y ten cuidado de con quien te cruzas en otra ****ocasión**-,la pelirosa rebuscó entre su ropa y le quitó el caracolófono, luego se levantó y se fue de aquel lugar sin añadir nada más, seguida de sus tripulantes mientras se comía una manzana totalmente despreocupada, Tashigi se quedó paralizada, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? todo había pasado tan rápido, esos malditos piratas, no tenían ningún tipo de escrúpulo, ¿como se podía ser así?, ahora apenas podía tenerse en pie y dudaba poder hablar con claridad, además, no podría arrastrar esa ropa muy lejos...

Zoro dejó de correr, **-por fin, ¿¡es que tengo que encontrante en cada sitio que voy?!**\- seguía andando, ya había despistado a la marine pero ahora ¿donde estaba?, decidió que lo mejor sería volver al barco y entrenar un poco, ya vería la exposición otro día.

-**joder, ¿quien diablos diseño esta ciudad? es un auténtico laberinto, esta plaza...he pasado por aqui como 5 veces...**\- Zoro, tan perdido como es natural, andaba por las calles, esperando en algún momento, llegar al puerto, por un instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse, no podía ser...entró en shok, una niña, un bebe...con su misma cara estaba justo delante de el, **"¿porque, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi, porqué su cara no deja de perseguirme?" **primero la marine y ahora, un bebe, abandonado en medio de una calle muy transitada, pero siendo ignorado por todos, esperando a que alguien lo rescate, esperando a que él lo rescate... "**mierda, no, no voy a hacerlo, no tengo porqué hacerlo, no es Kuina, eso lo sé; no caeré en ese error dos veces"**

-**¿qué midas Gogonoa?**_(qué miras roronoa)_\- una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**¿qué?**-no entendía nada.

**-vete, no quiedo que me veaz ací, pensadás que zoy débil.**.._(no quiero que me veas así, pensarás que soy débil) _\- la niña hablaba con dificultad, Zoro se fijó mejor en ella, esa ropa...

**"¡es la marine!"**

-**¿que te ha pasado?-**

**-¿que te impodta? **_(¿qué te importa?)_¡**vete!-**

**-jajaja, parece que han cambiado la tornas eh?¿****Y Smoker, no llegó a tiempo para salvarte esta vez?**\- dijo algo burlón.

-**¿que dises idiota?, ¡no nedezito que nadie me salve!** _(¿qué dices idiota? No necesito que nadie me salve)_-

\- **ah claaarooo, por eso ahora estás... así**\- dijo señalandola entera con un aire de superioridad.

-**ademáz...esestoy zola, me he tomado unas vadaciones, Smoker no ezdá en la cidad **_(además, estoy sola, me he tomado unas vacaciones, Smoker no está en la ciudad)_\- dijo cabizbaja. Silencio.

-**¿y que vas a hacer marine de las gafas?**-

-**¡no me hables con ezos **_(esos)_**aires Gogonoa **_(Roronoa)_**!**-

-**aa, esta bien ya me voy-** Zoro se alejaba, y Tashigi...**"¿que voy a hacer, a él...no puedo pedirle ayuda, es ÉL... pero no tengo otra opción... así no llegaré a ninguna parte, tengo que volver a la normalidad"** pensó.

-**¡espera!**\- Zoro se paró, pero ninguno de ellos se miró, -**po podfavor, ayudame a vodver a la nodmalidad... **_(podfavor, ayudame a volver a la normalidad)_**-**

-**¿y qué gano yo con eso marine?, a decir verdad creo que en esta situación estoy en clara ventaja, me he librado del moscardón que me seguía a todas partes en busca de mis katanas**\- silencio.

**"es cierto ¿en que estaba pensando? es un pirata, nunca me ayudaría y menos después de amenazarlo con quitarle las espadas y arrestarle"** Tashigi estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente vió la cara de Zoro justo delante suya, él se había agachado a su altura.

-**bueno marine, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, te ayudaré si dejas de intentar conseguir mis katanas-** ¿qué estaba haciendo? en esa situación no podría conseguir sus katanas, solo tenía que dejarla ahí, pero... si lo hacía, podría asegurar que su suerte no sería muy buena...puede que en el fondo, no pudiera permitirse perderle otra vez...

Tashigi lo miró aunque él no se dignó a mirarle a los ojos...

-**yo... ezdá bien Gogonoa, asedto tu ofedta, no puego quedadme ací, quien dabe lo que me podría pazad **_(está bien Roronoa, acepto tu oferta, no puedo quedarme así, quien sabe lo que me podría pasar)_**\- **la mujer (bueno niña), aunque avergonzada y enfadada consigo misma por haber caido tan bajo, se dejó coger en brazos del espadachín.

-**¿sabes llegar al puerto marine?-**

-**eh, ci...solo hay que ir redto pod ezda calle, ¿no ves que al fondo se ve el mad? **_(eh, sí...solo hay que ir recto por esta calle, ¿no ves que al fonde se ve el mar?)_\- Zoro se avergonzó ante la afirmación de la chica aunque no lo mostró.

**capítulo 2: 50 beris la hora**

Silencio, calor...tenía sueño y las condiciones eran perfectas para quedarse dormida, le pesaban los parpados, eran solo las 8 de la tarde pero los ojos se le cerraban en contra de su voluntad, no, no podía dormirse, estaba en los brazos de un pirata, y no uno cualquiera, Roronoa Zoro...pero el sueño pudo con ella, volver a ser niña no le hacía ningún favor, estaba totalmente indefensa, de manera inconsciente apoyó la cara en el pecho de Zoro y se quedó dormida, él se sobresaltó, hasta entonces ella había intentado ni tocarlo, pero ahora estaba totalmente rendida.

**"¿que voy ha hacer ahora?, no tengo ni idea de cuidar niños...espero que Nami me haga el favor... aunque con lo bruja que es... maldita sea, ojala que esto acabe pronto"**

Llegó al Sunny, solo estaban Franky y Ussop.

-!**heeey!¿ya has vuelto Zoro?**\- le gritó Franky desde la cubierta.

-**ssshhhhh**\- Zoro subió a bordo.

-**¿qué traes?**\- vio a la niña.

-**¡suuuuupeeeer!, me encantan los niños**\- gritó con su habitual pose.

-**¡qué no grites te he dicho!, no tengo ganas de que se despierte y tener que soportarla..**.-

-**¿porqué traes esa niña?¿y porqué está así vestida?**\- preguntó Ussop.

-**ya os lo explicaré en otro momento, necesito un sitio para acostarla**-

-**tranquilo, ¡yo le haré una cuna!**-

-**¿¡qué?! No, eso no es necesario, no se va a quedar mucho tiempo aquí Franky-**

-**pero si no tardo nada**\- y como por arte de magia una cuna mecedora apareció a su lado.

-**...vale**\- Zoro se masajeó las sienes, cómo había llegado a esa situación...Ussop salía de una de las habitaciones con algunas mantas que puso en la cuna.

La acostó.

-**me voy a entrenar**\- dijo Zoro.

-**¿y la dejas aquí?**-

-**está dormida**-

-**ya pero métela en una habitación aunque sea-** A Zoro le molestaba la situación, más de lo debido... llevó a la niña a su habitación y se fue al nido de cuervos, pasó allí la tarde, la gente iba llegando pero la pequeña no despertó, llegó la hora de la cena y todos fueron a la cocina.

-¡**he encontrado un montón de ropa monísima en las tiendas de la ciudad!**\- dijo Nami.

\- ¡**pues nosotros nos hemos montado en una montaña rusa enooorme!**-añadio el capitán, abriendo los brazos intentando mostrar lo grande que era, cada uno iba contando lo que había hecho esa tarde, todos excepto uno, que prefería ignorarlo.

\- **Zoro ¿tú no cuentas nada?**\- dijo Ussop que quería saber ya porqué había una cría en su habitación. Zoro tardó un momento en empezar a hablar y lo hizo sin demasiadas ganas.

-** Nami, Robin, a vosotras os gustan los niños ¿no?**\- las dos mencionadas se asombraron.

-**claro Zoro-kun, pero...¿por que preguntas eso?**\- dijo Robin.

-**necesito que cuidéis de una niña, tendrá unos... 3 años**-

-**¿qué?!, ni que fuéramos tus sirvientes, tengo que ver todavía más de la mitad de las tiendas de la ciudad, cuidar una niña tan pequeña es mucho tiempo, además, ¿como que cuidar de una niña? ¡¿en que lío te has metido?!**\- Nami no tardó en saltar.

-**lo único que puedo decir es que tengo un bebe en mi habitación, y no la soporto**-  
silencio.

-**fufufu**-

-**pues lo siento mucho Zoro pero tú la has traído, tú te ocupas de ella**\- dijo Nami.

-**a no ser, claro, que estés dispuesto a pagar una generosa suma de dinero cambio**\- añadió con beris en los ojos _(una expresión de lo más siniestra...^^")_

-**¡¿qué?!, serás bruja...**\- ante esta afirmación, el espadachín estuvo a punto de recibir una patada en la cara por parte del cocinero que detuvo sin dificultad. Zoro se levantó.

-**me voy a acostar-** al entrar en la habitación la vio, dormía plácidamente, entre esa ropa que le quedaba enorme y las mantas que la tapaban, él se metió en su cama e intento dormir.

Llegó la mañana del dia siguiente, y Zoro fue el último en despertar, cuando lo hizo la cuna estaba vacía, salió a cubierta y fue a la cocina a desayunar.

-**¿y la niña?**\- preguntó con un tono de cierta, fingida indiferencia.

Robin estaba allí tomando un café.

-**Nami ha ido a comprale algo de ropa, no podía creer que la tuvieras así vestida**-

-**¿qué quieres que haga?**-

-**fufufu, nada...ya nos ha contado lo que ha pasado, ¿así que Tashigi-chan eh?, de ese detalle no nos avisaste, fufufu**-

-**¿qué insinuas mujer?**\- ella solo sonrió y siguió tomano su café.

Terminaron de desayunar dejando el tema aparte.

Chopper llegó a la nave acompañado de Nami y la pequeña Tashigi que ahora vestía un bonito vestido de un amarillo blanquecino, unos zapatos blancos con calcetines cortos y una felpa con una flor del color del vestido y Nami traía varias bolsas en las que parecía haber más ropa para la niña.

-**¡como me encanta ir de compras!**\- dijo Nami, Chopper dejó a Tashigi en el banco de la cubierta, al lado de Zoro.

-**toma Zoro, todo esto es ropa para ella**\- le dijo Nami tendiendole la bolsa que traía.

-**¿¡que?!,¿y porqué me la das a mí?**-

-**porque anoche quedamos en que tú te encargarias de ella, agradeceme que haya ido a comprarle ropa por tí, ¿como podias tenerla así?**-

Zoro se levantó y llevó a Nami algo lejos de la niña para que no los oyeran.

-**venga ya, si la conoces, esta mujer me odia, creo que contigo se llevará mucho mejor**-

-**la verdad, es que nos llevamos bastante bien, me ha estado contando como todos los niños de Punk Hazard se reencontraron con sus padres...**-

-**entonces lo harás ¿no?**-

-**está bien ¿de cuanto hablamos?**-

-**¿¡qué?!**-

-**mis servicios como niñera son de... 50 beris la hora**-

-**¿¡como dices?! ¿¡piensas cobrarme?!**-

-**¿qué pensabas? una niñera tan buena como yo no es facil de conseguir**-

-**BRUJA**-

-**jajajajajaja**\- reía maliciosamente... Zoro se dio por vencido. Se sentó al lado de la niña con cara de perro abandonado.

-**esto va a ser divertido, fufufufufu**-

-**muy divertido, y podré usarlo en su contra durante mucho tiempo jajajajaja**-

-**¡¿de qué habláis vosotras dos?!**\- dijo Zoro al ver a las dos chicas .

Zoro pensó que lo primero sería buscar las espadas de la marine, tenía que poder defenderse cuando volviera a la normalidad.

-**oye tú, cuatro ojos ¿donde te hospedabas?**\- Dijo Zoro agachándose para poder entenderla bien.

-**edta en el cento de la cidad**\- dijo Tashigi señalando fuera del barco, Zoro se dirigió a la salida del Sunny.

-**ei tú, ¿a donde vas sin la niña?**\- dijo Nami cogiendo a Tashigi.

-**no soy una niña, no necesito que esté pendiente de mí constantemente**-

-**voy a el hotel para recoger sus espadas**\- la ignoró.

-**¿tú sólo? Jajaja sí, entonces estamos aquí tres días esperandote**\- la única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido por parte del espadachín.

-**¿porqué no te llevas a Tashigi? ella te indicará**\- dijo Nami entregandole a Tashigi o intentandolo ya que ella no se soltaba y giraba la cabecita de un lado para otro para que no la soltara pero no consiguió su objetivo.

Zoro la cogió y Nami recibió una mirada asesina, esta vez, de parte de la niña, a lo que ella le respondió sacandole la lengua y guiñandole un ojo.

-**¿le pediste ayuda no? Pues estarás con él hasta que vuelvas a las normalidad**-

Zoro salió del Sunny, cargando a la niña, andubieron por el paseo maritimo para llegar a una calle por la que llegarían directamente al hotel.

Tashigi vigilaba el puerto, buscaba el barco de la que le había hecho acabar en esa situacion.

-**Bonny...**\- dijo ella casi susurando.

-**¿qué?**-

-**ese badco, es el de Bonny**-

-**aaa, esa...me suena de algo**-

-**¿ez que no zabes quien es idiota?**-

-**va, que mas da, vamos a recuperar tu katana y luego nos ocuparemos de eso**\- aligeraron el paso hasta que llegaron al hotel, entraron pero cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras...

-**perdoneme señor, es la primera vez que le veo por aquí, ¿podría decirme el número de su habitación?**\- uno de los empleados los detuvo

-**habitación 57, aquí tengo la llave**\- el empleado revisó unas listas.

-**lo siento mucho señor, pero dudo que usted sea la señorita Tashigi**\- Zoro miró a Tashigi, **"¿que hacemos ahora?"** le dijo con una simple mirada.

-**ehh, no, no soy...Tashigi, soy...un...amigo, me dijo que recogiera unas cosas por ella**-

-**un amigo ¿eh?**\- el empleado los miraba examinandolos, se quedó mirando a la niña.

-**ah, ya recuerdo a Tashigi, la vi ayer, una chica muy hermosa, si se me permite el comentario, se parece mucho a vuestra hija, hola bonita¿cuantos años tienes?**-

-**¿¡qué?!**-dijeron Tashigi y Zoro al unísono.

**Capítulo 3: y nosotros vamos a caer directos en el hoyo**

Zoro carraspeó intentando aparentar serenidad.

-**entonces...nos...¿nos deja pasar?**\- dijo con la cara aun roja.

-**claro señor, disculpe las molestias**\- Zoro subía las escaleras sin mirarla a la cara, estaba muy avergonzado, ellos dos... no, no queria ni pensarlo.

-**¿podque no haz dicho que no zoy tu hija?**-

-**a mi tampoco me ha hecho gracia marine, pero no quiero perder mas tiempo aqui, ademas, ¿quien se cree ese haciendo esas afirmaciones tan a la ligera?**\- llegaron a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

-**¿donde está?**-

-**allí**\- Zoro la cogió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-**¿no vaz a coged mi dopa pada cando cresca?**-

-**ya te dejará algo Nami, no podemos hacer que sospechen mas de nosotros, me sorprende que no me haya reconocido**\- salieron del hotel y bajaron la calle hasta el puerto

-**¡Noo!**-

-**¿qué pasa ahora mujer? ¿no puedes estar quieta ni un momento?**-

-**ez el badco de Bonny, se vaa**-

-**¿¡que?!, ¡joder!**\- corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al barco, Sanji bajaba del Sunny.

-**¡vuelve a subir cocinero de mierda!¡zarpamos!**-

-**¿¡quee?!**-

-**¿¡acaso no me oyes idiota?! ¡nos vamos!**\- subieron al barco, Zoro llamó a Nami.

-**el barco de Bonney se mueve ¡tenemos que seguirlo!**-

-**joder...esta bien, tendremos que aplazar las vacaciones, ¡levad el ancla!**-

-**creo que no hará falta correr Nami-chan**\- dijo la arqueóloga desde su amaca sin apartar la mirada de un enorme libro.

-**¿A qué te refieres?**\- Robin sacó un viejo loge pose eterno de una bolsa.

-**¿y eso?¿hacia donde apunta?**-

\- **Irial, próximo destino de Bonney y su banda, esta mañana les oi hablar en un bar, "por casualidad" y escuché que se dirigían a Irial, por lo que me hice con un loge pose hasta allí**-

\- **Robin eres la mejor**\- dijo Nami mientras la abrazaba.

\- **Siempre tan atenta Robin-chan**\- dijo Sanji haciendo ese remolino extraño que hace XD y con corazones en los ojos.

-**marimo idiota, no haces nada derecho**-

-**¿como dices?**\- esto dio lugar a una de sus habituales batallitas, que acabó con un buen puñetazo de parte de la navegante en las cabezas de ambos.

-**Nami chan, te pones tan guapa cuando te enfadas**\- dijo sanji con una cara de embobado que ni el se creería.

-**voy a entrenar**\- dijo Zoro empezando a subir el palo mayor.

-**y ¿que piensas hacer con Tashigi?**\- le dijo el renito, la cara de malas pulgas que se le puso es dificil de describir.

-**ocúpate un poco de ella por mi Chopper**-

-**no me zubeztimes Gogonoa, no necesito que nadie me cuide,y ¿que vaz a haced con mi ezpada?**-

-**la guardaré hasta que puedas usarla, dudo que ahora puedas siquiera sostenerla**-

-**¿y como ze que no te la quederaz?**-

-**con tres tengo sufucientes cuatro ojos... por cierto ¿y tus gafas?**-

-**parece ser que al rejuvenecer su vista se recuperó, ¿no es genial?**\- aclaró Chopper.  
Zoro gruñó, **"ahora...se parece mas a...aaagh, no importa, mejor no pensar en eso"**

Decidieron que zarparían aquella misma noche, después de que Sanji comprara algunas provisiones,, aunque no había necesidad de correr, si no salían pronto, nunca los alcanzarían.

Aunque Tashigi insistía en que no necesitaba vigilancia alguna, Chopper se quedó en cubierta con ella.

-**¡aaa..aaaaa...aaaay!joo ota vez**-

-**no pasa nada, quieres aprender muy rápido y esto lleva su tiempo**\- Tashigi intentaba andar pero aprender era mas dificil de lo que pensaba, se caía a cada paso.

-**estoy hadta**-

-**bueno creo que podemos dejarlo por ahora, ¿te apetece hacer otra cosa?**-

-**choppe, ¿podque me tatas tan ben?**-

-**se que eres buena Tashigi, ayudaste a los niños de Punk Hazard, te estoy muy agradecido**-

-**me siento un estodbo estando aquí...**\- dijo la niña algo cabizbaja.

-**no digas eso**-

-**lo soy**-

-**no es cierto, es solo que a Zoro, le cuesta, es todo, le gusta la independencia pero tienes que saber que es una gran persona, el daría la vida por sus compañeros, nosotros la daríamos por él, pero dentro de esa relación, tiene su carácter, que es bastante fuerte, y tú no eres su nakama, se ha visto envuelto en esto de repente, y tienes que entender como es, solo espera conocerle algo mejor, por otro lado está tu apariencia...siempre le has causado cierta...no sé si es buena manera de decirlo, Zoro es muy fuerte afrontando todo, pero podríamos decir que tu apariencia le genera cierta debilidad, y tranquila, si de verdad te viera como un estorbo, créeme, nunca te hubiera traido**\- ella intentó sonreir.

-**¿te han dicho alguna vez que edes el renito ma bonito del mundo entedo?**\- le dijo abrazandolo.

-**no creas que eso me hace feliz tontita**\- respondio haciendo sus extraños bailecitos.

-**veo que os habeis llebado muy bien, Tashigi, espero que perdones muestro primer encuentro, pero quiero que sepas que ahora las cirscunstancias son muy distintas**\- Robin llegó a donde estaban los dos.

-**sí, ahoda eztoy en tu badco e indefenza**-

-**no me refería a eso, ahora estas aquí como una invitada**-

**"nunca entenderé a estos piratas, ¿una invitada?, si soy una marine, y estoy aquí porque no tuve mas remedio, ya entiendo lo que quiere decir Smoker cuando los cataloga de '****_diferentes_****'"**

-**!la comida esta servida!**-gritó Sanji desde la cocina.

-**vamos a comer Tashigi**\- dijo Chopper que se puso en su forma "humana" para cogerla. En las cocinas, el resto de la tripulación iba llegando.

-**¿dónde siento a Tashigi?, en estas sillas no va a alcanzar la mesa**\- preguntó Chopper.

-**esta tarde le haré una trona para bebes**\- dijo Franky.

-**ya pero ahora...**-

-**no te preocupes Chopper, Zoro se ocupará de ella**\- dijo Nami que entraba en la cocina.

-**¿qué?**-

-**¿tienes algún problema con eso?**-le dijo al espadachín con una de esas caras tan acojonantes que pone.

Chopper puso a la niña en el regazo de Zoro, lo que no hizo ninguna gracia a ninguno de los dos. Sanji venía a servir la recién preparada comida.

-**mi querida Tashigi-chan aquí tienes una especialidad de la casa para la más guapa de todas, aunque luego están ,como no,mis dos preciosas Nami-swan y Robin-chan-**, les sirvió a ellas la comida también, como no, mucho mejor que la de los hombres.  
Tashigi intentaba cortar su filete, pero con esas manitas que tenía, era muy difícil,algo que no pasó desapercibido para nuestra navegante.

-**Zoro, ****ayúdale****con la comida, ¿es que tengo que decirtelo todo?**\- La cara de malas pulgas estaba empezando a ser más habitual de lo normal.

**"esta bruja..¿que intenta?, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada o exprimirá mis bolsillos como si fueran una de sus mandarinas"** Zoro, le quitó los cubiertos de las manos de la pequeña sin decir nada, y con un brazo a cada lado de la niña empezó a cortar el filete, ella se vio obligada a echarse hacia atrás,estaba atrapada entre ambos brazos.

Intentó evitarlo pero su cara se ruborizó un poco sin quererlo.

-**eh, "ceja-rizada", esto te ha salido duro**\- dijo con aire burlón  
-**chistes con la comida ninguno ¿eh?, a ver si vas a estar sin ayunar unos ****días****por tus gracias marimo**-

-**jejejejeje, esto ya está**-Tashigi se acercó algo a la mesa y continuó comiendo, de vez en cuando se rascaba los ojos y daba cabezadas, se estaba quedando dormida, hasta que no pudo mas y calló hacia un lado, afortunadamente Zoro fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que callera al suelo.

-**Zoro, Tashigi duerme incluso más que tu shishishi**\- dijo el capitán

-**a esa edad, los bebes humanos deben dormir mucho más que los adultos**\- aclaró Chopper.

-**shishishishi pues entonces Zoro duerme como un bebe**-

-**la voy a acostar, ya he acabado de comer**\- Zoro salió de la cocina.

-**pues no sería mal padre el ****espadachín****fufufufufu, a decir verdad, no es la primera vez que lo veo en esta situación **(_para quien no se acuerde creo que era el capitulo 318, en el que salia Zoro cuidando 3 bebes, es muy bueno XD_)- dijo Robin sonriente.

-**¿a que te refieres Robin-chan?**-

-**fufu a nada...**-

En el camarote de los hombres...**"porfin un rato de tranquilidad" **Zoro salió de la habitacion y se sentó en la cubierta con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y apoyado en la barandilla; la marine, no sería la única en tomar una buena siesta.

Una vez habían acabado de comer, Robin ojeaba atentamente varios libros, sentada en una amaca en la cubierta del Sunny, Nami se acercó a ella.

-**Irial...no es una isla cualquiera**\- Robin dejó su lectura al oír la voz de la chica.

-**una isla de marines**-

-**exacto, esta chica...Bonney, no es poca cosa tampoco, el la unica mujer perteneciente a los 11 supernovas, con una recompensa de 260 millones de **_**beris **__(inventada)__**,**_**si se dirige a esa isla, es porque está dispuesta formar un buen ****escándalo****...y nosotros vamos a caer directos en el hoyo**-

-**pero no podemos hacer nada, el ****espadachín****hizo una promesa y ya sabes como es nuestro ****capitán****con esos temas, habrá que ****tomárselo****como una nueva aventura**-

-**Lo se...**-Nami suspiró

-**pero esperaba que después de derrotar a un yuncou **_(no se si se escribe __así__)_,**pudiéramos****dejar las 'aventuras' por un tiempo**\- Robin sonrió y volvió a sus libros.

-**¿Sabes Robin? Esa chica...tiene algo que puede con él**\- dijo Nami observando al espadachín que dormía a unos metros de distancia, Robin la miró con su eterna sonrisa.

-**pero es bonito ¿no?, Zoro no suele hacer este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, desde que nos reunimos, es la segunda vez que lo veo salvarla**\- Nami sonrió.

-**Es cierto**-


	3. Chapter 3

ESTE CAPITULO ES NUEVO, A VER QUÉ OS PARECE, ¿SE HACE PESADO?

**capítulo 4: solo, ser libre**

Zoro despertó y fue a la cocina a por algo de sake, y luego subió a por la espadas de Tashigi, se habia fijado en que necesitaban ser tratadas y en ese momento no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Ussop entró en el camarote de los hombres y Tashigi despertó por el ruido,él se quedó quieto delante suya.

-**lo, lo siento, no recordaba que estabas aqui, ya me voy**\- Tashigi no dijo nada, solo lo miraba atentamente, o mejor dicho, miraba su...¿nariz?

-**¿tu edes Soyekin?**-

**-¿te has dado cuenta eh? claro, yo,el bravo guerrero Ussop, el pirata más valiente de los siete mares, soy el misterioso Sogeking**\- Ussop hablaba en plan peliculero y le contaba historias que se sacaba de de Dios sabe donde, algo que resultaba muy entretenido para la pequeña, ese hombre era raro, pero si se aburría ya sabía a quien acudir.

Un par de historias sin sentido despues...

-**bueno ya que has despertado, ¿te apetece salir?**\- La niña se encogió de hombros, Ussop la cogió y salieron fuera, Zoro no estaba, había subido al nido de cuervos.

-**Buenas tardes dormilona**-dijo Robin sonriente.

-**Ussop traela aquí con nosotras ¿o ibais a hacer algo?**-

-**¿Qué? no, tengo trabajo, hay una pequeña grieta en el casco y Franky y yo estamos traba...¡mierda, Franky está esperando que le lleve las herramientas!**\- Ussop dejó la niña y salió corriendo.  
-**uff, hace calor ¿verdad?, ¡Sanji!**\- La peliroja llamó al cocinero que no tardo nada en aparecer a su lado.

-¿Qué necesitas mi preciosa Nami-swan?-

-**traenos un zumo de mandarinas a Tashigi y a mi y... ¿Robin, tú quieres un café?**-

-**sí por favor**-

-**y trae también algo de merienda para las 3**-

-**ahora mismo mi pelirroja**\- Sanji entró en las cocinas tan rápido como pudo y se puso manos a la obra.

Zoro bajó a cubierta con la espada de la chica y material para limpiarlas, la vio pero no dijo nada, se sentó en cubierta y empezó a ocuparse de las espadas.

-**uhmmm**\- la cara de satisfacción y puede que hasta entusiasmo de la chica al probar aquel delicioso zumo era indescriptible.

-**jajajaja¿está bueno verdad?**-

-**edtá buenícimo**-

-**las mandarinas Bellemere son las mejores**\- La niña la miró sonriente, la pelirroja tenía razón, nunca había probado unas tan deliciosas.

-**las cultivaba mi madre, era una marine como tú ¿sabes?**-

-**¿de vedad?, ¿y podqué tu eres pidata?**-

-**bueno...yo odiaba a los piratas pero ellos son diferentes... e hicieron algo muy bonito por mi y por mi pueblo**\- Nami sonreía mientras miraba al horizonte.

La niña sonrió pero no preguntó nada más, no conocía su historia, pero después acontecimientos como el ocurrido en Ennies Loby, sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz su capitán por un nakama.

Terminaron de merendar y Nami las dejó con la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer, tenía muchos datos sobre Dressrosa, Green beet, Zou..pero todavía no las había cartografiado.

La situación en cubierta ahora era distinta, Nami hablaba con ella pero Nico Robin era mujer de pocas palabras, estaba absorta en sus libros, y la verdad, tampoco quería hablar con ella, una mujer buscada por el gobierno desde los 8 años, catalogada como demonio...a su parecer, no encajaba en aquella tripulación.

-**¿te aburres?**-

-**¿qué? No, no**\- Nico sonrió y cerró su libro.

-**¿qué pasa?**\- preguntó la pequeña al ver cómo la morena le miraba.

-**no tienes porqué estar así**-

-**¿como?**-

-**puedes confiar en nosotros**\- una especie de escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña, es cierto que no le habían dado razones para descofiar, pero no dejaban de ser piratas.

-**¿Te apetece hacer algo?**-

-**¿como qué?**-

-**podría enseñarte el barco, te gustará**-

-**está bien**-

Aquella tarde la pasó viendo el barco, era hermoso, había una sala con paredes de cristal, hermosos acuarios llenos de vida, los pasillos, las habitaciones...nada comparado con los frios y metálicos pasillos de un navio de la armada, era más pequeño, pero también más acogedor, era el barco que convertiría a su capitán en rey, un barco hecho con la madera del legendario arbol de Adam, con todo lo que puedes soñar y necesitar, un barco digno de un rey, al menos de boca de su diseñador y constructor, Franky; era un personaje extraño a ojos de la marine, pero dentro de ese frío metal había un corazón muy blando y cálido; de eso se dio cuenta muy pronto; con un gran amor hacia su hermosa creación, nadie sabría a ciencia cierta si todas las afirmaciones que dijo eran reales pero el barco, la verdad es que no dejaba nada que desear.

Sanji compró todo lo necesario para volver a zarpar y auna vez acabada la cena, zarparon.

Ya llevaban unas horas y había oscurecido bastante, ya no iba a salir de allí, había empezado y tenía que acabarlo, volvería a la normalidad.

Tashigi sabía muy bien que aquella tripulación se salía de todo lo que alguien imaginaba si pronunciabas la palabra 'pirata' y la verdad, dormía tranquila estando con ellos, nunca pensó que dormiría tranquila en un barco enemigo, nunca pensó que dormiría en un barco enemigo, pero ahí estaba, y se sentía...en cierto modo, segura, despues de cenar, Zoro volvió a acostarla y se durmieron.

Amanecía su segundo día con los mujiwaras, se despertó y aprobechó que Ussop salia de la habitación para salir con él.

-**buenos diaz**-

-**buenos dias Tashigi, tienes suerte de que el gran guerrero Ussop pasara por tu lado el el momento de despertarte**\- Ella soltó una risilla.

-**Ci**\- Desayunaron y aquella mañana Tashigi quiso quedarse con Sanji en las cocinas.

-**¿no te ayudan nunca con la comida piedna nega?**-

-**eso sería un auténtico peligro mi querida Tashigi-chan; son un auténtico desastre cocinando, aquí soy yo el único que enciende estos fogones, y no me importa, me encargo de que tengan la mejor alimentación posible, en el mar, la falta de algún nutriente puede hacerte enfermar o incluso perder la vida; no me importa tener que hacerlo todo solo, me gusta y estoy acostumbrado a cocinar para mucha gente, trabajé en el Baratie**-

-**ah bueno**\- se quedaron en silencio un rato, con el único sonido del agua del grifo donde Sanji secaba la vajilla. Tashigi le miraba.

-**zois una tripulazón rara**\- Sanji se rió.

-**¿por qué lo dices?**-

-**podque no zois como los otos pidatas, ayudais a la gente, me ayudaiz aunque sea una madine y ademáz... ente vosotos, os tatais como una familia, eso no es nodmal**-

-**ah, si es solo por eso jajaja**-

-**jajaja**-

-**pues...creo que todo se debe**\- acabó de fregar y se sentó a su lado mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

-**a que nuestro capitán entiende el "ser pirata" de una manera bastante diferente a muchos otros**\- la niña se sorprendió ¿diferente?.

-**verás... tú, como es normal, supongo que con pirata imaginas a alguien sanguinario, sin escrupulos, con ansias de poder y dinero...**-paró un instante para colocar el trapo en su sitio.

-**nuestro capitán en cambio, no busca poder, no quiere riquezas, en ese sentido, le vale con comer bien, no busca ser odiado, pero tampoco que lo consideren un heroe, él solo quiere ser el rey de los piratas porque quiere ser la persona más libre del mundo, persigue sus sueños y lucha por lo que quiere y por quienes quiere, tiene una fuerza de voluntad que sobrepasa la de cualquiera que he conocido hasta ahora y si tiene que mover cielo y tierra por un nakama, lo hará, es como un niño en cierto modo, se deja guiar por su corazón, y hay veces en las que yo mismo he envidiado esa inocencia, que en muchas ocasiones nos ha hecho pasar muy malos momentos, momentos con grandes recompensas, para él un pirata solo es alguien libre, libre para luchar por lo que sueña sin que nada ni nadie se lo impida, rodeado de las personas a las que quiere**\- Tashigi no sabía que decir. Sanji sonrió.

-**creo que no es algo dificil de ver, aunque...todo depende de como te llegue la información, ¿verdad?**\- Era cierto, si cada una de esas azañas en las que se dejaban la vida por un nakama salieran en el periódico teniendo en cuenta las verdaderas intenciones de la tripulación, la gente los vería de otra manera, a veces, la información legaba muy deformada, los hacían quedar como les interesaba, eran piratas...

-**¿y no os moledta que la guente se asuzte de vosotos pod ser pidatas?-**

**-no importa lo que piensen de nosotros, sabemos quienes somos, ¿qué importa lo que piense el mundo?- **Era sorprendente.

**-entiendo...¿tú alguna vez quisiste ser pirata?- **Sanji encendió un cigarro y sonrió.

-**siempre he vivido rodeado de piratas, pero nunca quise ser uno- **soltó un calada.

**-casi ninguno de los tripulantes de la tripulación quería ser pirata, Brook ya lo era cuando se unió a nosotros y creo que aparte de él, Ussop era el único que buscaba una vida como pirata, al igual que su padre- **¿como era entonces que todos habían acabado allí? La niña empezaba a tener curiosidad y Sanji pudo notarlo.

**-yo solo quería encontrar el ALL BLUE, ese era mi sueño, y cada uno de nosotros está persiguiendo el suyo, todos lo hacemos a la vez que acompañamos a Luffy en su travesía- **Tashigi sonrió, todo aquello parecía irreal, pero realmente, aquella tripulación era muy especial.

**-oye Sanji, ¿puedo peguntate algo?-**

**-dime-**

**-¿de vedad tengo que esta siempe con Zoro? Es solo que...os veo a vosotros...y a él, y él es quien peod me tata, no le zopodto, me habla como ci fueda zupedior a mi, solo po sed hombe, el no me quere cuidar...solo le molesta estad conmigo-**

**-¿sabes? Soy el primero que no soporta a ese estúpido- **ella se sorprendió **-él se encargará de tí siempre que necesites algo o estés en peligro pero no tienes porque aguantarle siempre, toda la tripulación estará encantada de pasar un rato contigo, aqui puedes venir siempre que quiedas- **le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

**-vale^^- **le respondió ella de igual manera.

FIN


End file.
